


You're Devilman!

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira had made the mistake of not removing a human when he’d somehow ended up in the Land of Nomos.





	You're Devilman!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on an Akira kick rn, if that wasn't obvious before...
> 
> This time featuring Naoya, from the Persona Series

Akira had made the mistake of not removing a human when he’d somehow ended up in the Land of Nomos. But no, he’d left it alone, to see how far the human would get… And now here he was, dealing with the human directly chatting at him.

“So, you said you’re Akira and Amon, right?” The human, Naoya was what he called himself, tugged on Akira’s arm. “You know what that means?”

“That I am… Akira and Amon?” He frowned, confusion overcoming his features. “What else could it mean?”

“That you’re Devilman!” Naoya threw his hands up in the air with a grin. “Or, uh, like Devilman, at least.”

“Like…” Akira rolled his eyes. He remembered reading a bit of that manga in a shop once, but… “I’m nothing like Devilman, don’t kid yourself.”

“But you are! You’re Akira, you became one with the demon Amon… Hell, the more demon-y part of your body even kinda looks like Devilman!”

“It does not!” He pulled his arm free and frowned. “Nothing about me could or should be linked to Devilman, ever.”

Naoya gave him a look. “Sounds like something a guy who knows he’s basically Devilman would say.”

“That’s enough… Goodbye.”

“What--”

And with that, Akira sent Naoya back home, like he probably should’ve done hours ago. Well, whatever… If anything, this was a good lesson. Don’t just let anyone hang around him… Always send beings, human or otherwise, home as soon as possible.


End file.
